BELONG TO ME
by noumenon
Summary: The Naruto crew has matured into adults, and the a new feud begins. A rivalry between Naruto and Gaara will rage over the only woman who has ever captured BOTH their hearts.
1. Prologue

**BELONG TO ME**

By: Nousama

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_3 years after Akatsuki…_

It was another late night at the office. He was behind in the paperwork but it didn't really needed to be done as a priority. The paperwork was something to keep him busy.

For three years since the Akatsuki attacked him and targeted his friend Uzumaki Naruto from the Kohona Village, there had been peace. Fighting the Akatsuki was one of the hardest things he ever faced. Being beaten by one of them was still a shameful thought. However, he was grateful for the alliance with the Kohona shinobi, without them, he wouldn't have made it.

Getting up from his chair, he walked over the window and looked down at his village. His mind still raced with memories of the past every time he looked at it. The dark past where the village was a prison he grew up hating.

Thinking himself silly, he shook the memory away, he changed. The village was his home and he was the protector. He loved the village and the people, he learned to open his heart and share his emotions. Fighting Naruto taught him friendship, hardship, and most of all hard work.

The Sand Village was no longer scared of him, they praised him and respected him. The children ran to hug him when they saw him, and the men honorably bow their heads as he walked by. The women welcomed him to their decent homes and offered him food. He was content and happy for finally he had somewhere to belong. He was their Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.

Taking a deep breath Gaara stepped away from the window. Even to the current day, one memory from the past still haunted him. A memory that clung to him every day and every year that he grew older. He remembers the day vividly as it happened just yesterday.

He stood on one of the balconies watching a fight. It was during the Chunnin exam and the first time Gaara ever traveled into the Kohona Village with his stepsiblings, Kankuro and Temari.

The fight was between two cousins from one of the most powerful clans in Kohona Village. Their battle was savage and brutal, almost causing one's death. Gaara began to close his eyes to recollect the memory of the fight, the moment he closed his eyes, the memory of the person he continued to remember to this very day also appeared.

The memory of those pearl white eyes determined to prove her way of the ninja.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

Thank you for reading the beginning of my story. Comments and reviews would be greatly appriciated. Stay tuned for future chapters and updates. 


	2. Hinata

**BELONG TO ME**

By: Nousama

* * *

**Chapter One: Hinata**

_3 years after Akatsuki_

_Kohona Village…_

The small dojo of the Hyuuga clan was occupied with several head family members as they watched the heir to the Hyuuga clan fight. Although Hyuuga Neji was the royal bodyguard of the heir and strongest shinobi of the clan, the heir was quickly catching up to his level.

"Hi-Yah!"

Neji quickly dashed to the side to avoid the electric shock to his charka holes as his cousin was attacking him. Hanabi was one of Hyuuga clan's strongest and most beautiful women, but she stood nothing in comparison to her older sister, who blossomed into a jewel in the past three years.

"Hinata! Watch out!" Hisashi shouted at his daughter. His fatherly love improved over the years after realizing what his neglect did to Hinata – it made her stronger. Stronger to the point she almost killed the entire clan. Everyone treated her like fragile flower now; she was after all, the possessor of the most powerful Byakugan eyes.

However, Neji was the only one who got close to Hinata. He never treated her gently; in fact, he spurred her anger and rage. Constantly challenging her was not easy however, Neji did come away from training with many bruises. Hinata however, was always bloody from the fight, but relished every moment of it.

Frighteningly, she liked challenging herself against Neji- her hard work paid off every time she landed a good one on Neji. Remembering when they were younger she never stood a chance against Neji, he was always the best, now she had him running and blocking all her attacks.

"Neji-ni-san. You better be careful." Hinata taunted. No longer was she the shy, polite, child who looked at the ground, her confidence magnified when she learned about her true abilities.

"Brag all you want. You'll still be the one who's going to lose." Neji smirked.

But no matter how much he spoke the words to her, Hinata was getting stronger and definitely more powerful. Her blows were 100 times stronger than what they were before when they fought in the Chunnin exams. A very frightening thought was that they were almost as strong as his. Of course he would never let his little cousin brat know that.

Over the years, Hinata and Neij became very close friends. She helped him understand his father's death and the meaning of sacrifices to the family clan. Neji himself would proudly sacrifice himself to protect his clan. Hinata, Uncle Hisashi and Hanabi were the only closest relatives he had left.

"Hinata, stop! You look like you're going to fall right over." Hanabi scolded her sister. Hinata never knew the meaning of giving up these days.

Hinata only shook her head as she summoned Neji to attack her. Hanabi was very proud of her sister, but since Hinata changed over the past three years, Hanabi became more worried for Hinata.

Hanabi didn't care that she was no longer the heir of the clan, it was actually a relief not to live up to traditional expectations, but Hinata on the other hand did everything for the sake of the clan. She breathed and lived Hyuuga – that's why so many of the elders loved and respected her. Everyday she woke up before the sun began to peek from the east, and never stopped training until the stars appeared at night.

Sighing deeply, Hanabi pays attention to the fight, just as Neji throws Hinata over his shoulder. She twisted in the air and landed on both legs bent with one arm bracing her fall. She laughed as she looked up. The devil! Hinata laughing? – She rarely laughed these days, much less smiled.

Hanabi remembers the day when Hinata completely changed. It still hurt to know that one person caused Hinata to change, to grow dark and dangerous. Since then, Hinata became a shell, a fighting shell with nothing inside but a broken heart.

"Hinata!" Hanabi shouted one more time. She turned to her father for help. Hisashi nodded, his eldest daughter did look exhausted.

"Hinata, stop. Give Neji a break."

Irked by his uncle Neji shouted back, "Break! Ha! You're her father, of course you have to let her loss down easy on her."

Hinata shot a punch to his arm.

"Oww!" Neji mocked as he grabbed his injured arm. The dojo erupted in laughter at the rare scene of Neji, the Hyuuga bodyguard, weeping in pain.

Finished with the training, the Hyuuga clan retreated to their homes and got read for bed. Another day in Kohona peacefully lived – it was blessing. Hinata stepped out of her small shower and noticed her younger sister sitting on her bed.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. Hanabi looked worried, again.

Hanabi bit her lip as Hinata adorned a sleeping robe. "Hinata. I… Are you okay?" she asked.

With her back to her sister, Hinata closed her eyes for a brief moment, and then quickly turned around. "Silly. What kind of question is that? I'm fine." Her certain voice had an edge to it.

Doubting her sister, Hanabi crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. "I know you're in pain. It's the eyes, isn't it?" She stared at her sister intently.

Sighing, Hinata gave a little laugh. "It's nothing. Go to sleep, it's late."

"Hinata. I'm worried for you. You haven't been the same since"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION IT!" Hinata shot an arm out and grabbed her sister by the neck.

A moment later, she looked into her sister's tear-filled eyes and calmed herself down. Shaking, Hinata let go of her sister. She stepped back afraid and insecure. She stared frighteningly at her hands. "I'm sorry. Hanabi, I'm so sorry." Ashamed, Hinata retreated to the other side of the room and opened the door.

Straightening her spine she arched her head high, "Please leave me alone Hanabi. I don't want to hurt you again." Hanabi silently nodded as she slowly strode to the open door.

Hanabi turned her face to her sister one more time; Hinata didn't look up from the ground. "Hinata…" Still Hinata did not look up, so Hanabi continued.

"Hinata, you… it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for… for Naruto's death."

As Hanabi exited the door, she knew her sister had tears streaming down her face.

… _to be continued … _


	3. He Returns

**BELONG TO ME**

By: Nousama

* * *

**Chapter Two: He returns**

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!"

The cranky beautiful blond woman turned around as she heard her name being scream at the top of the lungs by a teenager. Today was a not a good day to bother her. She barely got any sleep from all the healing she did. Plus, she was getting old in her years.

"What is it Konoharmaru?" she asked with her hands on her hips. The little kid raced towards her with out prohibition. He was running to fast to catch himself.

"Is it true?" Konoharmau shouted in her face. He almost crashed into her giant breasts again.

So, the rumor was going around, too rapidly for Tsunade's preference- but better now than never. She might as well tell the poor kid. After all he was the one crying over the death for three days straight three years ago.

Looking into the hopeful eyes of Konoharmaru, a flashback jumped into Tsunade's head. Those eyes looked just like that blond kid's. It was crazy how she was always haunted by his memories, even after all these years.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "It's true. He is coming home." She explained. She barely finished her sentence before Kakashi appeared from behind Konoharmaru.

"Konoharmaru!" Kakashi shouted at the boy. "You should be training with your comrades." Kakashi was Konoharmaru's sensei. Even after all the years of training and being a jounin, there was nothing quick like teaching a bunch of troublemakers how to be true shinobi. Kakashi became a sensei again and selected those who reminded him most of his favorite past students. Konoharmaru was just like Naruto.

Konoharmaru began to get terry-eyed. He stared at Tsunade accusingly.

"You knew it all along. You knew! You never told me?" He pushed at her shoulder and missed. Again he attacked her. "You heartless bitch!" Throwing punches and kicking, Konoharmaru missed Tsunade every time, but it only intensified his anger.

As Kakashi reached for his pupil, Tsunade held up a hand to stop him. "Don't. He has to let it out." She said with a stern voice as she dodged.

Continuing for a few more minutes, Konoharmaru calmed down, he knew he was never going to beat the 5th Hokage.

"How could you? You know how much he meant to everyone in this village. You had the nerve to put on his funeral and declare his death over all of Konoha. You are no Hokage. You're nothing but a lying bitch!" Konoharmaru raced out of the Hokage building.

At a lost for words Tsunade turned around and headed back to her office. Her head hung down as she slowly retreated. She knew this reaction was bound to happen, but it didn't lessen the pain.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi spoke. Tsunade paused for him to continue. "So he is back." It wasn't a question, but a clear statement. Kakashi never liked being lied to. Especially when it involved the death of one of close loved ones.

Again she sadly nodded. "Jiraya is bringing him home. Make sure everyone welcomes him." At that note, she left Kakashi standing behind bewildered.

Arriving at her office, she shut the door behind her as crumpled onto her knees. She wept as she recalled the things Konoharmaru said. Although she lied to the entire village of Naruto's death, it was completely necessary. Naruto's return would only cause more heartache and pain, but in the end, it would be the very best thing.

On the day of Naruto's death, everyone adorned black colors. No one smiled that day. It was impossible to go anywhere without remembering Naruto. The village idiot who always caused a ruckus was missed, extremely missed.

Konoharmaru didn't stop crying or come out of his room for three days. Kakashi had to physically break in and beat the crap out of Konoharmaru. Kakashi had a limit on his patience.

Even as Kakashi got some sense into Konoharmaru, Kakshi himself wasn't the same after the death. He became detached, usually keeping to himself even more than before, and was usually seen only to his students.

As for the other friends of Naruto, Sakura spent days and days decorating the grave of Naruto's with flowers and ribbons. Every plant she planted she cried. She insisted she be the organizer of the entire funeral. Sakura made everything in the funeral beautiful; every flower from every country was set up at the funeral in honor of Naruto.

On the day of the funeral, Sakura told Tsunade with a tear-striken face, "Naruto wanted to travel the entire world when he was Hokage. But since he's gone, instead I brought every flower in the world to greet him." Tsunade proudly touched Sakura's head at the funeral as her heart broke and Sakura shook with tears.

As for Sasuke, after Akatsuki and returning from Ochimaru, he left Kohona Village and became a wanderer. The void of Naruto drove guilt and suffering so much into him he had to leave. Sasuke blamed himself for causing Naruto's death, and causing the major hardships in Naruto's life.

But out of them all, the one who suffered the very most was the white eye girl from the Hyuuga family. Hyuuga Hinata. She spent every morning before training at Naruto's grave praying, then after training before going to sleep, she spent at least an hour saying goodnight to the phantom grave. It broke Tsunade's heart to weave such a treachery.

Getting up from her crouched position, she walked over to her desk and sat in her soft chair. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes as she thought to herself: _Naruto, I promise I won't die until I see your face._

For the past three years after fighting the Akatsuki her age manipulation was catching up to her. The final fight with them left her weak and imparable. Her life was dwindling each and every day. No longer could she be the Hokage for the village very long. She needed someone to replace her soon.

As Tsunade drifted off into a deep sleep she smiled with the thought: _Naruto, Hokage Naruto. I like the sound of that._

… to be continued…


End file.
